A class vacation
by you just need it
Summary: This story takes place in the beautiful Curaçao where Cato,Clove,Katniss and Peeta maybe will become some more then friends. When they find out that they were roommates all the drama begins. Couples: Clato, Peetniss
1. Chapter 1

A class vacation

**Author's note: My first fanfic so review please!**

Chapter 1:

Katniss POV

I was walking towards Mrs Trinket class as fast as i can because she won't be to happy when i'm too late. again.

When i walked inside the classroom i already knew what she was going to say...

''Katniss Everdeen your to late!'', said Mrs Trinket as she walked towards me

''Sorry'' i said and i take a sead next to Clove

She looked at me laughing a little ''you're late again Kat, why?'' she asks with a questioned expression on her face

'' I just needed some more sleep thats all'' is said and turned myself to the list hanging in front off the class

''whats tha-,'' clove interupted me before i was done asking ''I don't know'' she said.

Clove's POV

Mrs Trinket asked the whole class to be quiet and it worked, no one was talking anymore

''I think all of you have seen the paper i just hung up here?'' she asked with a little smile and everyone nods

''Well i got some good news and bad news... The bad news is that i want you all at school tomorrow by 7 in the morning'' so earlyy?!

''The good news is if you guys are there at 7 tomorrow we will go to Curaçao for 2 weeks!'' she almost screamed it

The whole class was screamin of hapiness after she said it

i still can't believe it.. we are going to Curaçao for 2 damn weeks how cool is that?

''Calm down everyone i wasn't done talking yett'' oh no pleeasse no bad news now

''The list that's hanging here says with who you share your rooms, just take a look''

I walked down towards the list with the rooms and i here most of my classmates saying 'yeah' or something like that but i don't care

right now i just wanna know with who i'm sharing a room.

I grabbed the list in my hands and looked at it, shocked.

Oh no there's no way i'm gonna share a room with Cato, Peeta and Katniss.

Well katniss is my bestfriend so that's okay but why? why Cato and peeta?

Peeta POV

I walked towards Cato and told him i was sharin a room with him,Katniss and clove.

''Are ya serious?'' he asked '' Yeah i am''

Cato acted like he wasn't happy with i but i know that's a lie because he has a crush on Clove since they met.

But on the other side i was really happy to because Katniss will be there in our room too.

''Hey, peeta'',''yeah Cato?'' what was he gonna say?

''Come to my house tomorrow morning i need to talk to you ok?''

'' okay cato see ya tomorrow then?'' ''tomorrow'' After that Cato walked off and i then realised i was the only one left in the room

So when i came home i already started to pack some stuff for the next two weeks untill my phone buzzed.

i looked over at the phone which had one new message on it, from katniss

Katniss sms:'' Hey Peeta, you like your roompartners?'' ofcourse i do she know that

She only is teasing me.

Katniss and i already are friends since we were six and our friendship still

is as powerfull as always.

so i texted back Peeta:"You know i like it Kat, But im going to sleep cause im pretty tired kay?''

ten seconds later she already texted me back Katniss:" Sure but can you help me witn one thing? pleessaa that would be a honer :)''

Peeta:''Sure what is it?''

Katniss:'' I know that Clove likes Cato but she don't talks about that and im pretty sure Cato likes her back so i thought that at the vacation

we maybe could try some tricks on them or something like that?''

Peeta:'' I get it. You wan't your friend to be happy and yeah Cato does like her back so i will help''

Katniss:'' I knew it! so wanna talk more about it on the plane?''

Peeta:'' Sure But i gotta go now''

Katniss:" sure peeta you need your beauty sleep ;p see ya tomorrow then!''

Peeta:'' very funny, see ya tomorrow''

while i lay in my bed i turnt around a few times, Does Katniss like me?

No peeta just she does not like you.

atleast i hope thats i lie i thought before i drifted off to sleep.

**That was the first chapter i guess, sorry if my english is bad its not my own language.**

**But please review to let me know how i did it and maybe i will uploud a second chapter then.**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

When I wake up I quickly looked over to the alarm clock to see that It was 06:30 so i was kinda late

I run towards the closet as fast as I can Because

I promised Clove I would pick her up at 06:45

I had pulled on black jeans with a green tank top and my favorite slippers and ran down the stairs.

Luckily my mom had already filled my suitcase for me and she had left a note behind which says:

'Katniss dear Ihope you have fun the next two weeks, Love mom.'

I grabbed an apple and my suitcase and walked over towards the car

When I get in the car I drop my stuff in the back and started to take off to Clove's house

When I arrive there Clove was already walking over to me

''Let me guess, you didn't have enough time to get ready?'' Clove asked while she stepped In the car

''Yeah how do you know?'' I was feeling weird I mean, how does she know that?

She laughed a little ''Because you hair Is the biggest mess I have ever seen'' Oops forgot that

She laughed again while I was driving and she was doing my hair

When we arrived at the school we see that the whole class was waiting for us

Mrs, Trinket walked over to us ''Your late again miss Everdeen'' She looked really mad this time

But before I had to answer Clove helped me out

''I was late too mrs,Trinket but can we just go now?'' Mrs,Trinket turned before saying the next,

''Alright class we will go to the airport now so everyone get in the bus please''

I have always hated the bus, why? Because their so big but also very slow

And I think clove Thinks that too because she was just sitting next to me with

A bored look on her face

Clove POV

When we arrived at the airport I was the last one to get In the plane

''You wanna sit next to me Clove?'' I turned around to see cato

''Okay, sure'' He patted the seat next to him so I walked over

Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep

In my dream were all my classmates soldiers and we all were in a warr

I saw a lot of people dying by getting a bullet In their chest or getting stabbed by some strangers

So as fast as i can i ran over towards someone and stabbed him in the back

But before I knew It someone hit me In the face with his fists

It hurts a lot and I tried to stand up again but I can't

So i crawled over to some empty grass field and watched how some of my classmates were getting killed

''NOOO!'' I screamed when more and more people get stabbed so I ran over towards someone with

Almost no energy lef tand hit him In the face as hard as possible

And then I feeled the pain of a bullet in my chest and I fell to the ground bleading heavily

''I didn't know you had nightmares?'' shockt I jumped out of the chair and looked at Cato

Who's eyes were so, so pretty. '' I didn't knew It either, I never have got a nightmare before''

It was true I always did sleep really good and had dreams of which you wish they will come true

But this feels so different, so real

''It's ok Clove, and look were here!'' he says when he grabbed my hand and walked me towards the door

We walked out of the plane and I set my first footsteps on Curaçao but wait, my hand was feeling warm

I looked over at Cato who was still holding my hand but lett go quickly after I noticed It

Does Cato like me?

Cato POV

Good job Cato, she almost noticed you liked her if you just hold her hand a few seconds longer

I means he doesn't need te know I like her, she will kill me when she finds out

We walked a 500 meters when Peeta was comming over to me

'' So I talked with Katniss while you were looking at the sleeping girl next to you on the plane'' said Peeta

'' Just get to the point Peeta, what's the matter?'' right now that's the only thin I wanna know

''Katniss and I have decided to help you get closer to Clove'' what?

''What do you mean with getting closer to Clove?'' what Is he talking about?

Peeta laughed a little '' Katniss and I have made a plan that sinds we are on a vacation now we

Can try to bring you and Clove together'' "What?,Peeta what's wrong with you?''

No Peeta and Katniss are not going to do that I can handle it myself

" Well Cato that's what you want right'' no, they are not gonna help me wit hit

'' Yeah I want that but I can do It myself ya know?'' I mean my whole body is made of muscles if he

doesn't listen to me I will make him listen

''Cato I get it but-'' ''No means no Peeta do whatever you want but don't put your nose in my

business okay?''

''woah cato didn't expect that but If that's what you want''

After five minutes of silent we finally arrived at the house

''Woah'' This is great, no this is PERFECT

It was a beautiful big villa with more then 6 floors and a pool in the backyard

''Alright everyone on the table here are some keys with the number of the room you are in grab the

Key with the name of you and you roommates and go to you room then'' mrs Trinket said happily

Peeta grabbed the key with the name's: Cato,Peeta,Katniss and Clove on It and told us that we

Had room number 4

So when we get to the room we were al wordless , because we have got the penthouse!

Katniss and Clove placed their stuff under their beds and walked over to the bathroom to change to

Their pajamas

So when they were in the bathroom Peeta just Pulled on his Pajamas and I only pulled on

Some sweatpants caus that's what I love to sleep in

So when Peeta and I crawled Into our beds Katniss and Clove walked out of the bathroom

Towards their beds, Damn Clove looks hot in her pajama

''Goodnight Clove, Katniss'' I say before getting answer back

''Goodnight to you to'' said Clove which makes me smile

But the last thing I thought off before I drifted of to sleep was that this Is going to be the best

Vacation ever.

**I hope this chapter was better than the first but please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clove's POV

''Cove wake up!'' I opened my eyes to see Katniss.

I turned around and saw katniss throwing some clothes on her bed

''What are you doing?'' Her clothes are all over her bed and also on the floor

She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.'' You don't know about tonight?''

This time she was whispering ''Katniss why are you whispering and what are you going to do tonight?'' I whispered back but I don't even know why

She pointed over to Cato and Peeta who were still sleeping

''You know about the pool in our backyard right?'' she asked, ''yeah I do, why?''

''While you were still sleeping Johanna texted me that we are going to have a party tonight

In the backyard so we have to get everything ready''

''Okay so tonight there will be some sort of a party here but why did I have to get up so early then?''

I think that a party will be fun but I don't like to be awake this early

''Because only the girls know about the party, and it's your job to keep Peeta and Cato in this

Room until I message you that they are free to go''

Okay if I want to keep them in this room I need some snacks and games I think because without

Snacks and games, they will become bored.

''I'm ok with that but what are you going to do then?'' I asked her

'' I will go to the market with the other girls to buy all the stuff for tonight, you think you can

Keep Cato and Peeta in the room for atleast 2 hours?'' I can do that, I think…

''Katniss wait.. Peeta and Cato are not the only boys in here'' I don't get it

There still are some boys in the other rooms but who is going to watch them?

I mean I don't mind keeping Peeta and Cato busy but I cannot hold some more of the boys

Hope that Katniss understands that

''I know'' she said very calm '' Glimmer will make sure that Marvell and Thresh will not escape,

And that's the same with Annie, She will watch Finnick and Gale''

''Wait…I thought Glimmer would not join us on the vacation because of her family?''

I hate Glimmer she always think's she is the best in everything and I don't wanna hear her annoying voice again.

'' Her parents said that if she really wanted to go on this vacation she had the right to go and so she did, now she's here with us.'' While kattnis said that she looked a little upset

I looked over at Cato and Peeta to see that they were moving

I think that means that they will be awaka anytime by now

'' I got to go now Clove, See ya later!'' Katniss said goodbye and then leaved

Luckily Katniss already had placed all of our stuff in the closet and all the food in the fridge

I looked over at Cato and Peeta and see them wake up, now I have to keep them busy

Cato POV

When I opened my eyes I saw that Peeta also waked up and that Clove was already up

''Good morning'' she greeted us happily ''Morning to you to'' is said back and heard Peeta

Mumbled something back

''Why are you up at this time already?'' She still looked very tired

''Katniss waked me up and then she leaved to get some food and stuff'' She not only looked tired, but she sounded tired as well

''Why didn't she wake us?'' At Peeta's voice I can hear he is not so happy that Katniss had leaved

Clove laughed a little ''Because you were snoring so hard that when she even will try to wake you up

You only will go snoring harder'' She teased him and that's when Peeta laughed back sarcastically and was laying down again

I climbed out of the bed to grab some food out of the fridge but Clove already handed me some pancakes

''You made this?'' is asked cause the pancakes look really good

''No Kat did but I think you will like it'' I took a bite of it and she was right, I did like it

''there great'' is said while sitting on my bed again

After half a hour Peeta was sleeping again and I was playing some Call of Duty with Clove

''You're better in this game then I thought you will be'' I Say still looking at the tv

''I think that's a compliment?'' she asked while she paused the game

I also started to laugh ''Yes it is'' She walked over to the door while I followed her

'' where do you think you're going'' she asked me

'' Well I was just following you is that bad?'' she smiled a little

God, I love that smile of her

''You have to stay in the room to watch Peeta in case he wakes up'' I laughed

''You know Peeta can take care of himself right?'' She looked around the room

For an answer ''I know but… you uhh.. have to.." She looked at me

''You need to put on some casual clothes first'' She doesn't want me do leave does she?

I laughed again ''You Don't want me to leave this room right?'' ''Yup'' she answers back

I lifted her up and lay her on my shoulder ''Well your staying here to if you don't tell my why

I gotta stay here'' I placed her on the bed ''But Cato-'' ''No First tell my why''

Then she gives up and started to tell my why.

''The girls have a pool party tonight in our backyard but our plan was to not let the boys now about it, so the girls all are getting the stuff for tonight and Glimmer, Annie and I were given the job to hold the boys in their rooms''

Well that explains everything why Katniss had leaved so early and Clove watching us

But I did not even mind Clove watching us cause Peeta was still sleeping so it only were the 2 of us awake in the room. And if the party is tonight I think I maybe will take the change to have a talk with Clove about how I feel for her, she just needs to know it though

''So.. how late is that Party?'' I asked

''I don't know, Katniss did not told me how late it will start''

''So you're going to wear a bikini tonight huh?'' I already knew that Clove doesn't like to show herself in a bikini but I think she will look good, she always looks good.

''If every other girl will wear one to then yeah''

Well I think this is going to be one of the greatest evenings of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clove's POV

So here I am, watching Katniss who is really overreacting right now.

I mean she is wearing a purple strapless bikini for the third time right now because she doesn't what she is going to wear tonight.

''Clove.. The purple one, or the yellow one?'' OMG LET IT STOP

''Katniss just were the purple one I looks really good on you and I don't want you to try on another bikini''

Katniss looked really shocked right now, Did I say something wrong?

''Clove… your saying the yellow one isn't good enough?'' okay this has to stop right here right now.

'''Katniss I'm not saying the yellow bikini isn't good enough but this all just takes too long''

Katniss was about to say something but I interrupted her.

''Or is this all for peeta?'' I asked smirking ''omg clove you're so funny''

''Katniss im serious''

She was quite for a while, I think she really does like Peeta.

''Clove I don't wanna talk about this right now so just put your bikini on so we can go''

''But why do I have to wear a bikini, it's not that i-'' ''Clove put your bikini on…now.''

''Okay just calm down''

I quickly closed the door an putted on the light blue strapless bikini that Katniss gave to me.

I walked quietly towards Katniss so whe wouldn't notice me ''BOO!''

Katniss let out a scream an turned around ''Clove stop the joking, Come on we gotta go''

Wow this girl has got some serious love problems here.

Cato POV

I was already in the backyard dancing with Peeta who keeps on talkin about the girls, I know there late but still… Girls mostly come to late

I was just enjoying the music until a spotlight moved straight towards the door to show us the girls walking towards us.

I looked straight through them all and that was wen is saw clove, Men she does look hot.

When I looked to my left I saw Peeta drooling about Katniss so I waved my hand in front of him.

That was when Clove and Katniss came walking towards us.

''Hi'' They both say smiling so we said or hey back.

''Katniss can I talk to you for a second?'' What is up with Peeta so suddenly?

''Sure'' Katniss said and she followed him to sit at a table.

''So Clove i-'''' Hey Cato'' I looked to my left to see Glimmer coming over.

That also was when I saw Clove turning around to walk away from her so I quickly grabbed Clove's shoulder and give her the look that tells her she has to stay, so she did.

''Cato why are you talking to this dirty mud here?'' And just when I was about to so say something Clove interrupted me.

''Because this Dirty mud here at least is having some brains'' Glimmer was getting mad.

''I wasn't talking to you you bitch'' Clove started to laugh and then se answered:

''Wow, You said a bad word. Someone needs to give you an Oscar now'' And with that Glimmer stomped of and I started to laugh.

''You know Clove, I like it when you are pissing Glimmer of'' she than asks ''You like that?''

''Yeah I do, I mean you are really funny and she is just 99% Diva'' Clove laughed

''What is the other 1% for then?'' Now it was my turn to laugh ''that 1% is the little piece of brains she has'' that was when we did share a laugh.

"Cato can I ask you something?'' ''anytime'' She looked really serious now, Maybe there is something wrong?

''Can I sleep with you tonight? I Mean, Peeta is snoring way to loud an Katniss is really annoying most of the time so…"

This made me really happy I mean come on she wants to sleep with me? This is a really big chance to tell her how I feel about her.

''Clove of course you can but why?'' ''Well Katniss showed me this really scary move yesterday and normally I love scary movies but this one was just to scary''

''Ahw…Is Clove a little softie?''

Yes I'm teasing her but that is really funny when it is about Clove.

''Cato you know I hate it when you call me a softie..'' ''Oh if forgot, Softie''

I'm getting on her nerves by know but that's what I want.

''Cato stop it'' ''And what are you going to do to make me stop then?'' I ask smirking.

''This'' she said while she was trying to push me in the Pool but she failed.

I grabbed her arm and let myself and Clove falling straight in the Pool.

I can easily stand I the Pool because the water was coming to my chest but Clove was another story.

When she finally showed her head she laughed ''Cato you made me wet'' She says while trying to make a sad face.'' Sorry Clove but it was the Pool who made you wet"

We both share a laugh until I wrapped Clove legs around my legs and Clove giving me a weird look. ''Now you don't have to swim you can just lean on me''

And that was when I saw it.

Clove was blushing…..

**Sorry that I Haven't updated for a while but I was having a lot of homework to already learn for my exam next year, It's all Just really hard. But I promise the next chapter will be out sooner so please review**


End file.
